1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building materials and, more particularly, to a reinforced composite material that includes a laminate panel and a strengthening panel adhered to one another as well as to a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laminate materials are generally well known. Such laminate materials are manufactured and sold under a variety of names, including the Formica(copyright) name which is owned by Formica Corporation of Cincinnati, Ohio, USA. Laminate materials of this type can also be referred to as high pressure laminate panels.
Among the ways in which a panel of laminate material can be used is as a kitchen countertop after being fixedly attached to a strong and substantially ridged substrate such as a wooden panel. As is understood in the relevant art, such a panel of laminate material is designed to have an attractive appearance yet be generally resistant to stains and to moderate amounts of heat such as are found in conjunction with cooking utensils.
As is understood in the relevant art, laminate materials are typically manufactured by heating and compressing a plurality of layers of resin impregnated paper, which cures the resin and causes the layers of paper to become laminated to one another and to form a sheet of laminate material. More specifically, a plurality of layers of Kraft paper are impregnated with a phenolic resin and are assembled into a stack. A decorative sheet of high-grade paper is impregnated with clear melamine resin and is placed atop the stack of resin impregnated Kraft paper. As is depicted generally in FIG. 1, the assembled stack 4 is then placed into a press 8 which compresses and heats the stack 4 to cause the aforementioned lamination process to occur. In a highly complex and tightly controlled process, the press 8 exerts pressure on the stack 4 in the range of about 800 to 1500 lbs./square inch, and additionally heats the stack 4 to a temperature in excess of about 250xc2x0 Fahrenheit. After the stack 4 has been subjected to such pressures and temperatures in the press 8 for a period on the order of about an hour, the stack 4 is transformed into a laminate panel 12 having a decorative upper surface that is characterized by the aforementioned decorative sheet of high grade paper.
As is understood in the relevant art, the laminate panel 12 is a relatively brittle member, and thus its range of uses has been limited to situations in which the laminate panel 12 can be applied to a substrate having sufficient rigidity and strength to resist the potential for brittle breakage of the laminate panel 12. Alternatively, the laminate panel 12 can be installed onto a substantially rigid panel without inherent strength, such as a sheet of drywall or sheet-rock, in environments in which the sheet of laminate 12 will not be subjected to any meaningful loading.
It would be desirable, however, for laminate materials to be usable in environments in which substantial loading of the laminate materials is likely to occur without the need to provide a strong and rigid substrate. It thus would be desirable to provide a laminate panel that is appropriately structurally enhanced to permit its use in environments in which a sufficiently rigid and/or strong substrate for mounting the laminate is not provided. Such an enhancement for a panel of laminate material preferably would be capable of being individually tailored to provide specific properties of stiffness and strengthening to form a composite building member that is suited to the specific needs of particular applications.
It is additionally known that sheets or panels or fiberglass reinforced plastic (FRP) are employed in diverse commercial and domestic applications in which it is desired to provide a tear-resistant or puncture-resistant surface that is substantially waterproof and that is easily sanitized. Such panels of FRP can be generally stated as including a plurality of glass fibers that are embedded in a sheet of plastic such as a polyester copolymer or other such plastic.
Known panels of FRP are, however, relatively unattractive, and the use of FRP panels in commercial and domestic applications makes the surrounding environment correspondingly unattractive. More specifically, panels of FRP have noticeable bumps and a hard shiny outer surface that together provide a generally unsightly appearance. It is thus desired to provide an improved panel of FRP that is provided with an outer member having a relatively more attractive outer surface.
In view of the foregoing, a reinforced composite material includes a laminate panel that is adhered to a strengthening panel with a layer of adhesive that is interposed therebetween. The strengthening panel includes a reinforcement embedded therein, and may be in the form of a sheet of fiberglass reinforced plastic (FRP). The layer of adhesive can include a coating of a contact adhesive applied to each of the laminate panel and the strengthening panel, or the layer of adhesive additionally can be in the form of a hot melt glue or an epoxy adhesive.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a reinforced composite material having the tear-resistant and strengthening properties of a panel of FRP and that has an attractive outer surface.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a reinforced composite material that includes an exterior-facing laminate panel and that is suited to installation onto a substrate that is less ridged and/or has less strength than a wooden panel.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a reinforced composite material having an outer surface that can be easily sanitized and that is relatively attractive.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a reinforced composite material having properties of strength, stiffness, and an appearance that can each be individually tailored to meet the specific needs of particular applications.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a reinforced composite material that is substantially capable of being readily assembled from generally available components.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of forming a reinforced composite material.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of adhering a laminate panel to a strengthening panel.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of interposing an adhesive between a laminate panel and a strengthening panel to form a reinforced composite material.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide a reinforced composite material, the general nature of which can be stated as including a laminate panel, a strengthening panel including a reinforcement embedded therein, and a layer of adhesive disposed between the laminate panel and the strengthening panel to adhere the laminate panel and the strengthening panel together.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of forming a reinforced composite material, in which the general nature of the method can be stated as including the steps of forming a laminate panel by heating and compressing at least a first layer of paper and a quantity of resin, forming a strengthening panel by embedding a reinforcement in a layer of a binder material, and adhering the laminate panel to the strengthening panel with a layer of adhesive.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of forming a reinforced composite material, in which the general nature of the method can be stated as including the steps of providing a laminate panel, providing a strengthening panel, and adhering the laminate panel to the strengthening panel with a layer of adhesive.